Portable hot water and steam generation equipment are usually massive, complex, and expensive apparatus which require a considerable investment in capital and which often must be moved about on a wheeled cart. Usually the weight of a generator prevents it from being lifted vertically in the absence of assistance from auxiliary hoisting equipment.
Mechanics who work on internal combustion engines, filling station attendants who clean automotive vehicles, painters who desire to strip paint from vessels, and handy men tinkering about in their workshop often have need of steam generation equipment in order to clean debris from various surfaces of apparatus upon which they are working. The complexity of operation and cost of owning a steam generator of the prior art usually cause these individuals to resort to other modes of cleaning.
The volume of water and the energy required to supply an adequate flow of steam for the purposes of cleaning the above type equipment is surprisingly small. Most workmen have both a suitable source of electrical energy as well as a suitable source of water under pressure in their immediate vicinity. It would accordingly be desirable to utilize this source of water and electrical energy in a low cost, economical, safe steam generator apparatus so that an available source of steam could be enjoyed by anyone having such a need at any time.